Graduation
by missmiamya
Summary: One Shot...Going to college is going to be hard. Dasey of course Derek is OC


Graduation (One Shot)

A/N: This is just one of those spur of the moment type of things. I graduated a couple of weeks ago and I love this song so tada!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

33333333333333333333333333

Casey pulls me into her room as I'm walking by. The last few years have been great. IN grade 10 we finally called a truce, by the end of that year we were dating and have been since. Casey kisses me gently pulling me over to her bed. We have two days until we go away to University. We are going separate ways, me to U of T and Case is off to the States to Juilliard. This last week at home has been Chaos and we haven't really had much time together.

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where were gonna be when we turn 25_

As we lay wrapped in each others arms, talking reality finally hits. I don't know what our different directions are going to give us, or do to our relationship. I'm scarred shitless for the first time in my life. I don't want things to change.

_I keep on thinking times with never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

"Case"

"Huh?"

"Are we, ya know going to last?"

She doesn't respond just signs and snuggles closer to me. I trace circles on her hands and stomach absentmindedly. I can't stand to think about life without Case. It's not something I've ever really done. Taking away Case, my parents, Sam, Ed, Liz, and Smarti all at once, I'm not sure I can make it.

"Would you still love me if I failed University?"

"Derek, I'll never stop loving you"

I pull her closer to me and kiss her neck softly.

_And if you got something that you need to say _

_You better say it right now_

_Cause you don't have another day_

She turns over facing me and kisses me passionately. I trace circles on her bas as we drift off to sleep.

33333333333333333333333333

The next day we are busy packing up the rest of our stuff. It's sad to watch everything being put in two separate UHAULS I really wish we could be going to the same school, spending all of our time together. As I load my final box, and look around my empty room tears form in my eyes. I see the last 18 years fly by in the form of memories. My mind sets on the first time Casey and I kissed. It was three years ago on a summer vacation. We were sitting on the beach, and I knew there was no better time to do it, so I went for it. She instantly pulled me down so we were lying on the beach and we continued to make out.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a TV without sound_

_I keep thinking of that night in June_

_Didn't know much of love but it came to soon_

That was the moment that I knew Casey was the one for me. She's been here for the roughest parts of my life, there is no stopping now. She walks in and looks at me standing there with a dazed look on my face. She wraps her arms around my waist and I put mine around her as well she kisses me and as I pull away I whisper…

"Casey, marry me?"

"Hmm?"

"Case will you marry me?"

"Yes" she whispers and I feel tears streaming down her face and soaking my shirt.

"Casey I don't want to be apart from you, but I want all your dreams to come true. I think I want to change my school. I mean I got accepted to NYU. I could go there. We'd still be together."

Case cuts me off with a kiss and a simple no

"But I…"

"I want you to achieve your goals and dreams, and you can do that at U of T better than at NYU. There's always web cams, phone, planes. This is going to work Derek. We will make it work."

Now my own eyes are allowing the tears to flow.

_And there was me and you and when we got real blue_

_We'd stay at home talking on the telephone_

_We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at our selves thinking lives not fair_

Casey smiles up at me and wipes the tears off of my cheek. This is it, our final night together, and I've made the best plans. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into me. I kiss the crown of her head as she wraps her arms around me. I pull away from her and tell her to sit down on the floor. I walk over to my closet and pull out a box, handing it to her as I sit down next to her. She looks at me confused.

"Just open it"

She opens it slowly being sure not to rip the paper to much. Inside is an envelope, a little black dress, and a pair of shoes. Case raises her eyebrow at me as if questioning me, before she opens the envelope which contains a letter I wrote:

Case,

We've had our ups and downs but I've always known we'd be together there is just something about you that makes the world a brighter place. You helped me realize my full potential. You helped point me in the right direction. That direction is with you. I've set up something and this is your first clue…put on your dress, and go to where we first met. I love you always.

D.

Case folds the letter up and stands up to unfold the dress she smiles down at me,

"D it's gorgeous"

"So are you no go get ready; follow the clues and I will see you later."

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we, had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

Case went to get ready and I did the same. I got dressed in my nice jeans, green shirt, and my leather jacket. I went out the front door quickly so Case would see. I had led her to the pizzeria Dad and Nora had taken us too to introduce us to each other. Then to the restraint we first went to on a date, and finally to the park were I've set up a blanket, dinner, and music. The place we first said "I love you" I had a ring and was going to actually propose to her. It takes Casey about an hour to get here in which time I sit and wait on the dock. Case comes up behind me and sits next to me resting her head on my shoulder

"Love you" She says looking out at the pond before us.

"Want to Dance?" I ask as a slow song begins to play on the radio

"Sure" Case replies, I stand and help her up.

After the song I bend down on one knee with her hands in mind and ask her to marry me. She of course says yes, again, I put the ring on her finger. I know no matter what we are going to be together forever. We eat dinner and watch as the geese play in the water.

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money_

_When we look back at now will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule?_

_Will little Brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? _

_Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

This isn't good bye for us it is a chance to spread our wings, believe and achieve. We will always be together even if we are miles apart. It feels amazing knowing that.

_I keep—keep on thinking that it's not good bye_

_Keep on thinking it's our time to fly_

_And this is how it feels…_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

Case kisses me passionately before stripping to her bra and panties and jumping into the pond.

"Come join me!" Case yells throwing her panties and bra back onto the dock. I laugh at her before stripping and jumping in after her. She drunks and tries to hid, but I see her bubbles and go after her. Once I get her she wraps her legs around my waist, and just when I think she is going to kiss me, she dunk me under water instead. We laugh in the water for awhile and afterwards curl up in the blankets in each others arms. I'm not sure if this is going to be how it is in the years to come only hope.

"I love you Case," I whisper and kiss her softly

"I love you." She whispers back.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

_I keep—keep on thinking that it's not good by_

_Keep on thinking it our time to fly_

_And this is how it feels…_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we, had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

**THE END**

**A/N: so I know Derek was definitely OC in this, but I hope you liked it anyways…Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
